


Effects Of 9/11 In Demigod Households

by Sipping_Stars



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based off of Honey I'm Good, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipping_Stars/pseuds/Sipping_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Honey, I'm Good song.  And some 9/11 drama. I really dont have much of a summary, oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> I have to thank my 'proofreader' (SHE DIDN'T REALLY CORRECT ANYTHING.)Katherine Irwin once again because I may have forced her to read and correct this fanfiction...  
> Many thanks, Katherine.

_Screaming._

Drink.

_Glass plates hitting the wall._

Drink.

" _You don't understand! Get out!"_

Drink.

_"Are you deaf? Leave!"_

Drink. After 4 big gulps Will's mouth was greeted with moist air instead of his full glass of beer. He put the glass down. It was a murky bar, filled with loud screams and people laughing, but Will's mind was filled with a certain son of Hades. He turned toward the TV, where his boyfriend's agony lied. Twin Towers. Of course, Will knew Nico could feel something whenever someone died, but since this was a bigger blow. It had bigger affect.

Will ordered another drink.

The blonde sighed and leaned forward on the bar.

\-----

" _Nico, are you okay?_ " _The_ _son of the sun dropped his medical textbooks to go over to his boyfriend. Nico shoved him. "I'm fine." He snapped. Will scrunched his eyebrows and put a hand on his lovers head. Nico slapped it off of him. "I told you I'm fine, Solace! Just stay away from me!" Will recoiled. He was used to his boyfriend screaming. But this was more than anger. "Nico I can he-" the floor shook. Cracking appeared on the apartment floor. "Nico please don't do th--" Will shut up when a plate smashed into the wall 2 inches way from his head._

 _"Get out! You don't understand!" He yelled. Nico fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, but he remained glaring at Will. "Are you deaf? Leave!" The son of Hades screamed. "No! I can help you N-" Nico disappeared_. Goddam shadow travel.

\-----

"Sir?" A confused voice asked.

Will lifted his head and grabbed his drink from the bartender, he reached for his wallet.

"Um.. Sir, the man over there paid for it, there's no need, really." The bartender fumbled, and pointed his thumb at the man in the far corner or the bar. Will squinted, it was no use. He was too drunk to see him. "Tell him I said thanks." Will said, raising his glass at the bartender.

"'Course sir." Not even 5 minutes after the man walked up to him. A 5'7? the blonde's vision wasn't great. In other words, a brunette with a fringe that covered his eyes.

Will grinned "Aint ya too young to be getting a grown man a drink?"

He looked the man over again, "Just got your I.D or something, Hun?"

The brunette laughed, "I'm 21, you drunk."

In that moment, Will swore he saw Nico in the brunette.

Will thought of Nico. "My boyfriend's 21..." He mumbled. The brunette didn't hear, and if he did, he didn't show it.

The boy man didn't leave. Will looked him over again, squinting to see. _Torn skinny jeans and a leather jacket?_ Will thought of Nico's aviator. He smiled into his drink. "You look good, I will not lie." Will stated, raising his hands and hoping the boy would leave. But he only leaned forward. "So, where you staying tonight?" He asked.

Will leaned back. _Oh now._ "Oh baby, no baby, you've got me all wrong baby, my baby's already got all my love."

"You used 'baby' 4 times." He chuckled. "Want something to drink? You seem tired. Thrown out maybe?" Will sulked thinking about it. And he stood up. "Aw no honey I'm good, I would have another but I probably should not. I've got somebody at home and if I stay I might not leave alone. I've gotta bid ya adieu for to another I will stay true!" Will said, slipping out of his barstool and wobbling his was to the exit. The brunette grabbed him. "You're going to go home like this?" He asked, concerned. "You're really drunk, I'll take you." Will narrowed his eyes. "I have a boyfriend, I have to help him." Will's eyes watered. "He needs help...I... I can't help him." The son of Apollo wiped his eyes, "no matter what, I can never seem to help him and-and-and do something for him." Will turned and left.

\-------

Will practically kicked down the door. "Ni-"

"You're _finally_ home?" Nico said. He glared at his boyfriend, " 'bout time." Nico checked his wrist and looked at a watch that wasn't actually there. Will hugged the grumpy son of Hades. "I'm sorry." He whimpered into Nico's sleeve. His attitude softened. "I'm sorry." Nico subtlety kicked the torn leather jeans and jacket under the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time in Nico's POV

Chapter 2

 

Buzzing was natural, Nico learned to ignore it. Until that is, the buzzing became more than significant, and growing louder until it was deafening. _This is bad_. Nico wobbled to the wall, and slid down it.

"Nico, are you okay?" Nico's boyfriend ran toward him. _No no no, go away. I can't have you worried now._

Will was in his last year at college and had a entrance exam for medical school next week. Nico shoved him "I'm fine Will" _Go study._ Apparently that was the wrong answer, Will looked even more concerned. He stood up, then his breathing became labored. In the midst of trying not to puke his guts out, he felt a warm hand on his forehead. The son of Hades inwardly sighed.

"I'm told you, I'm fine, Solace! Just stay away from me!" Will recoiled. _Oh, now I'm the bad guy_.

"Nico I can he--" the pain intensified. The floor shook, Nico didn't know what to do. One wrong move and he would collapse into a heap. The Italian saw an outline of a crack on the floor.  _schist_ , w _e just replaced that._ "Nico, please don't do th--" _Will stop. Sto_ p. Nico was already a burden to begin with. Unhealthy and sickly, Will took so many late nights to help him with his nightmares. It's amazing he even made it so far in school. Oh my gods Will. Nico grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it at his boyfriend. He heard the crack. it was a plate.

"Get out!" He screamed. Nico fell. _Frick_.

Will was still standing there, scared for his life, but standing there.

"Are you deaf? Leave!"

"No! I can help you N-" Nico left.

\-------------

**Hazel: You still coming over?**

**Frank: I'm getting pizza after my meeting w Reyna, see** **ya**

**Hazel: ok**

Nico shadow traveled and fell on his sisters' floor.

"Nico?!" Hazel screamed. "Hats me..." Nico gasped. Hazel noticed the problem immediately. "You can feel it too?" She asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "Yeah." He coughed.

"Seems to have taken a bigger toll on you, big bro." Hazel said softly. The ghost king nodded. "Wonder why."

Nico (with Hazel's help of course) staggered to the bed. "2,996 people, Hazel." He whispered. Hazel understood.

The son of Hades blacked out.

\----------

"He's just like this when he came in?"

"No. He and I talked."

"Hazel, your brother doesn't just pop in and out of Camp Jupiter that often since Will, you know."

"I guess."

"Do you think something happened?"

"Almost 100% sure, Will would've helped Nico otherwise."

"Should we wake him up?"

"I'm awake." Nico responded. Scaring the living daylights out of the son of Mars. They were sitting on the small table next to Hazel's bed. Hazel was fanning herself with her hands. "Nico?"

"Yes?" He could feel the dreaded conversation coming on. "We love you, you know that, right?"

Nico opened one eye and looked at Frank. "Right..."

Frank lifted his hands in exasperation. "Just kidding, Zhang." Nico chuckled. Hazel continued fanning, "Do you...possibly...at all..."

"Have lover problems?" Asked Frank. Hazel slapped his shoulder. Nico sat up wearily. "Nico it's okay you don't have to stand!" She semi shouted.

"The pain is gone, Hazel." He wasn't lying, he didn't feel anything anymore.

Frank stepped in "so, you and Will?"

"I broke our floor and threw a plate at him while he was attempting to help me." Nico responds calmly, looking down at his hands. Hazel screamed softly. Nico told them everything.

Hazel started pacing. "What...what...what if he's cheating on you, Nico?" Nico snorted, Will wouldn't do that. "He wouldn't do that."

The daughter of Pluto turned toward her half-brother. Her golden eyes flashed. "How do you know that?" She kneeled next to the bed. "Nico. He might've gotten sick of you being angry with him all the time." Nico's resolve crumbled. He put his head in his hands. What have I done?

"I might have a resolution."

They turned and Nico lifted his head out of his hands.

Frank blushed, "Well, Will and I go to this bar often and..." The children of the death god grabbed his hand and shadow traveled.

\-------

 _"The God's Mistake_? That's really ironic." Nico said.

Frank blushed harder, and rubbed his neck. "It was the closest" he mumbled.

"Nico!" Hazel puffed. She ran to the two boys. "I got you these!" Nico stared into the bag. Torn jeans and a dark leather jacket."Can't your mist cover it?" He asked Hazel. She shook her head. "Not without my mist faltering every 5 minutes, I can change your hair, face and color though." Nico nodded.

He just hoped Will loved him as much as he did.

\------

Will drank 4 gulps and completely finished his beer. "Since when could he drink like that?" Nico said, completely amazed. He looked totally different, a fringe covering a good portion of his face, his skin a bit tanner that usual. "Eh, you'd be surprised," Frank responded neutrally. "Can't hold his liquor like Dakota or anything like that, but he's pretty good at it." Nico stared. "You better hurry and order him a drink before he gets too drunk to do anything, Nico." Hazel whispered, even thought there was no need with the guys screaming at the TV. Nico rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I'm tricking my boyfriend to cheat on me." He said as he ordered a drink for Will. Nico narrowed his eyes and watched Will. The drunk blonde raised his glass. Nico smirked. "I'm going." He said, standing. Hazel nodded and fanned herself. Frank ordered more food.

 _I can't believe this_. Nico walked up to his boyfriend. Will grinned his goofy grin and raised his glass, Nico was compelled to smile back. "Ain't ya too young to be getting a grown man a drink?" He looked Nico up and down. "Just got your I.D or something, Hun?"

 _So this is drunk Wil_ l. Nico smiled. "I'm 21, you drunk." He laughed. "My boyfriend's 21." Will mumbled. Nico held his breath _did the mist wear off?_ The son of Apollo looked at him critically. Nico smiled. The blonde took a sip of his drink, "you look good, I will not lie." Nico leaned forward. _I didn't know you were into the 'leather jacket type'._ "So, where you staying tonight?" Will leaned back.

 _Thank gods_.

"Oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby, my baby's already got all my love." _Will, you've gotta get drunk more often._ "You've used 'baby' four times. Want something to drink? You seem tired. Thrown out maybe?" "Aw no honey I'm good, I would have another but I probably should not, I've got somebody at home and if I stay I might not leave alone. I've gotta bid you adieu for to another I will stay true!" Will recited as he wobbled out of his chair.

Nico grabbed him, "You're going to go home like this?" He asked, concerned. "You're really drunk, I'll take you." Will narrowed his eyes. "I have a boyfriend, I have to help him." Will's eyes watered. "He needs help...I... I can't help him." The son of Apollo wiped his eyes, "no matter what, I can never seem to help him and-and-and do something for him." The blonde left the bar, and Nico stayed. _Do nothing? You've done nothing?_ The son of Hades laughed, and tried to choke back the heat behind his eyes. He wiped the sides of his eyes, even though he didn't cry. "Frick." He went to Hazel, bid her goodbye. And too, left.

\--------

Nico got the apartment faster than Will. Then again, he did shadow travel, and a Will drove. He went to change out of his clothes which now smelled like bar and Will. The door banged open. The Italian nearly jumped out of his skin. "Ni-" Nico crossed his arms. "You're _finally_ home?" He glared at his boyfriend, " 'bout time." Nico checked his wrist and looked at a watch that wasn't actually there. _Schist I left my watch._

Will hugged the grumpy son of Hades. "I'm sorry." He whimpered into Nico's sleeve. He instantly melted into his boyfriend's arms. "I'm sorry." Nico subtlety kicked the torn leather jeans and jacket under the couch. _Hopefully I won't need to use those agai_ n. But then he remembered how much Will liked them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my proofreader thinks he's going to get laid...  
> Gosh, I was vague for a reason!


End file.
